


Sleeping

by Emmatheslayer



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 3





	Sleeping

Harley was sleeping so soundly. She really was cute when she wasn't talking. Joker ran his fingers though her blue, red, and blonde locks. She was beautiful he thought. But he really didn't have the time to ponder such things. Most of his time was spent plotting. Such as to catch the bat. He knew Harley could catch him. But he couldn't let her do that. The bat was his to catch. His to kill. He had to be. But Harley, as bothersome as she is, helps. And She is more than just useful. She is the best. Especially when she is sleeping.


End file.
